Russian Praporshchik and Base Officers
The Russian Three Branches of the Armed Forces has six different enlisted ranks, seven in the case of the army.Enlisted service personnel perform jobs specific to their own occupational specialty, as opposed to the more generalized command responsibilities of commissioned officers. Enlisted Officers can apply to become Commissioned Officers, dependent on their function, performance and leadership ability this may be granted to them or not on a case by case basis. The russians have a variant of Warrant Officers called Praporshchik of which there are only two ranks. All Ranks Soldier/Sailor/Soldier In the russian army a soldier is the lowest rank in the Russian Army. They are considered to still be in training and will be for their duration in this rank. In the russian navy a sailor is already expected to be fully trained and to apply themselves to broadening their knowledge and skills set, the same holds true for soldiers in the aerospace force. Private First Class/Upper Sailor/Private First Class In the russian army a private first class is expected to be fully trained in the basics and work towards becoming an expert in a chosen field. Upper sailors are expected to be able to mentor other sailors and be experienced in all of their duties, in aerospace private first class are expected to start learning the ins and outs of all aircraft. Corporal/Leading Seaman/Junior Sergeant Corporals are expected to mentor and lead soldiers and privates in their duties, Leading Seaman are expected to be able to teach skills and learn command while junior sergeants are expected to know the ins and outs of all aircraft. Sergeant/Boatswain/Sergeant Army sergeants are expected to be able to command a team, boatswains are expected to be in charge of all the enlisted personnel on a shp and aerospace sergeants are considered to start studying for a chosen expertise. Staff Sergeant/upper Boat Man/Technical Sergeant Staff Sergeants are expected to command the enlisted personnel of an entire base, upper boat man are expected to represent the entire enlisted class to the officers and technical sergeants are expected to have mastered their chosen specialty. Officer Cadet In the army a skilled sergeant can get permission to take command courses in order to be promoted to an officer rank. Starshina/Main Boat Man/Starshina A Starshina is the most senior enlisted officer in the russian armed forces, in the navy they are often just referred to a main boat man, regardless the are all responsible for the proper running of all enlisted jobs in their branch of the armed forces. Praporshchik/Mitschmann/Praporshchik A praporshchik often called mitschmann in the navy are both experts on a given enlisted field but they are also command officers. They are therefore expected to function in both support and command roles. Starschij Praporshchik/Obermitschmann/Starschij Praporshchik Those Praporshchik that have shown themselves more then just capable in both support and command roles are given higher status as a starshij and allowed to command and instruct their fellow lower ranked Praporshchik. Insignia Gallery R Army Basic.jpg|First Russian Army Enlisted Ranks R Army NC.jpg|Second Russian Army Enlisted Ranks R Army Pchik.jpg|Russian Army Praporshchik Ranks R Navy Basic.jpg|First Russian Navy Enlisted Ranks R Navy NC.jpg|Second Russian Navy Enlisted Ranks R Navy Pchik.jpg|Russian Navy Praporshchik Ranks R AF Basic.jpg|First Russian Aerospace Enlisted Ranks R AF NC.jpg|Second Russian Aerospace Enlisted Ranks R AF Pchik.jpg|Russian Aerospace Praporshchik Ranks Notes *This information is highly summarized both to respect the wishes of the Russian Federation and to keep the focus on the Stargate Missions, it might also be inaccurate and intentionally misleading. Navigation Category:Military Ranks